Artificial Karma
by esc-k
Summary: Amy's lonely and everyone's nagging her to be happy, but to everyone else, happy is buying an artificial girlfriend named Karma.


Here's the beginning of a little fic I started, not too sure if it's going to be chaptered but enjoy this at least.

**Artificial Karma**

Amy can't exactly remember the last time she felt this way - this horrible, sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach, threatening to make it's way up and out of her system. It was probably when she first heard about them, through Shane.

"They're these like, robotic girlfriends or boyfriends. It really was an awesome idea."

Amy had been typing up a file at work at the time; but even as she heard the news, she merely blew a strand of hair out of her face.  
>"Yeah, sounds great."<br>This was back when she had been dating Reagan. And then they broke up. And then Reagan got an artificial girlfriend. And now Amy was sitting on her kitchen counter with a glass of wine in her hand and the wedding invitation in the other. She stared at the names in calligraphy on the neatly formatted card for a minute more, stood up to pour herself more wine, then tore the invitation in two and flung it in the trash. She knew Reagan would call her about it eventually.

Did you get Reagan's invitation?" Shane asks the next day at work.  
>Amy simply nods, "Yeah."<br>Shane raises an eyebrow at her and waits for a following comment. None comes.  
>"So.." Shane tries to continue on the topic. It gets Amy to look up at him but she's still silent.<br>"So...?" Amy mimics.  
>Shane crosses his arms and leans his backside on Amy's desk, "So, I bought one."<br>This gets the girl's attention, "Bought what?"  
>"One of the uh, boyfriends."<br>Amy squints her eyes, "Why, exactly..?"  
>Shane sighs, "Because I'm lonely and Liam married one and now Reagan's married one and - I mean, - they can't be that bad, right?"<br>"Can't be that bad? Sure, because the idea of a robotic machine that's designed to love you and never leave you is okay, right?"  
>By the end of Amy's sentence, some of the people in the office had started to look at her. She swallowed hard and licked her lips, "We just always had the same opinion on them and now you're getting one." She followed, a whisper this time."<br>Shane sighs again, this time more softly, "I know.. and I'm sorry."  
>Except that he's not. Because the next day when Amy comes in to work, Shane is showing pictures to people of his new boyfriend and everyone's gawking at how gorgeous he is. Amy lets out a groan as she makes her way to her desk.<p>

"Amy, you're hardly eating, dear." Ferrah points put at dinner.  
>She shouldn't have done this, Amy thinks, she shouldn't have agreed to this weekly family dinners because they usually always go the same way.<br>Amy shrugs, "I had a snack after work, that's all." she lies.  
>Ferrah knows her daughter's lying, mother instinct and all, but she lets it go because that really is the only option to do. Moving on, Ferrah looks over to her other daughter and smiles.<br>"Wow, Lauren, Theo's eyes look a bit green-er today. Did you change them up?"  
>Lauren smiles proudly at her boyfriend, "Yup. The color looks really nice against his skin tone."<br>Lauren's father smiles proudly at his daughter, who isn't here alone. And Ferrah notices.  
>"So, Amy," Here it comes, "When do you think you'll buy a girlfriend?"<br>"Find." The blonde doesn't miss a beat.  
>"I'm sorry?"<br>Amy gets up from her seat and retrieves her plates and the empty ones around her at the table.  
>"I said find." She repeats as she makes her way into the kitchen and dumps the dishes in the sink. "I can find a girlfriend on my own."<br>After the weekly dinner routine is done, Amy and Lauren say their goodbyes and head out the door. Amy's about to go to her car when Lauren gently grabs her arm.  
>"Amy.." Lauren says.<br>"What?" Amy doesn't know why she asks, because she knows that basically everyone around her knows what's wrong.  
>Lauren sighs, looking for the right and not offensive words, "Have you even tried looking?"<br>Amy looks at Lauren's hand, which is still on her arm, and shrugs it off, "No." And walks back to her car.

The next morning, she checks her mail and not surprised at all, a catalog for artificial girlfriends is there.  
>"Freaking Lauren.." Amy mutters.<br>She leaves the rets of the mail on the coffee table in the living room and is about to toss it in the trash, but instead, she stops and eyes the catalog for a bit.  
>'No more looking for love, because it's all right here!'<br>Pretentious, Amy thinks.  
>But she still somehow finds herself leaning against the island in her kitchen and opening up the pages. The first thing she notices is the pricing.<br>"$5,000? Well shit."  
>She looks scans the pages a bit more, wondering what Reagan and Shane spent on their girlboy toys, and is about ready to dump the thing once again; until something catches her eye.  
>On the right page is a 'discount' section. It's still a bit pricey, but at least it wouldn't cost more than a couple of her rents.<br>The price isn't what gets her to notice the page though, it's someone-something on the page. It's a red head with bright green eyes and a perfect smile. She's absolutely gorgeous, but it's obvious she must be some sort of defect or something.  
>Amy's always been against this stuff; always swearing that she'd never get sucked into it.<br>But somehow, she finds herself dialing the company.. she dials them more than once.  
>The first time, once she hears a person speaking, she hangs up. She swore, swore. What would everyone think if she showed up with some cute but obvious artificial girlfriend? They'd all... they'd all finally be relieved that she found someone.<br>So she goes ahead and dials them again, not for her, she tells herself, but just so everyone can get off her back.  
>"Hello, this is skwerkle's artificial development line, how may I help you?"<br>"Hi," Amy replies, "I was wanting to place an order.."

Amy knew the order would come fairly quickly, but she just wasn;t expecting it to be this quickly. The next morning, she wakes up and there's a big box at her door step waiting to be torn open. There's also a small note on top;  
>'<em>Congrats on your new girlfriend, hope she brings you the love you're looking for<em>!'  
>Amy flushes at the note, tearing it off quickly and doing her best to move the box inside as fast as possible.<br>"Okay.." She sighs once she closes the door, "Let's get you open."  
>The package is simply just a box and tape, which isn't too bad considering she did get one of the discount ones.<br>She gets scissors and slices the tape off to be welcomed by styrofoam shipping peanuts.  
>"Where the hell is.. sHIT!"<br>"Hi, I'm Karma."  
>Amy's mouth drops open.<br>There, standing right in front of her, is the girl she saw in the catalog. Oh yeah, and she's naked.  
>"Wha.. how.. what?" Amy's baffled.<br>The red head smiles at her dumbly, showing perfectly straight and white teeth.  
>"I'm Karma, I'm your new girlfriend."<p> 


End file.
